Guardians of Ga'Hole
by clocoalkiss
Summary: Kludd pays his captive, Digger, a visit and gets more than he bargained for.


Guardians of Ga'Hole

Kludd's wings made no sound as he soared into the cave, landing on the rock floor as light as a feather. His handsome and powerful shape was silhouetted against the sunrise, and the grey stone was bathed in swathes of orange and red. Digger was chained to the wall in the corner of the cave, his spotted brown feathers ruffled from the beating he had taken from the Pure Ones that had captured him. Kludd stepped forward in to the light, his metal mask glinting, hiding his features.

"G'day," Digger said, his voice hoarse.

"Enjoying your stay?" Kludd smirked. His black eyes stared out of the mask at Digger, seeming to look right through him. Digger felt suddenly nervous, but he kept a brave face on and cocked his head.

"Yeah, it's all right. How's trying to take over the world going, Kludd?"

Kludd's beak snapped shut tightly and he lunged at the Digger. "How dare you, you little grub-eater?" He snarled, his face barely inches away from Digger's own. Digger could feel his hot breath on his feathers. "You shall show me the proper respect as High Tyto. I am Metal Beak now."

"Whatever, mate. You're still nuts to me," Digger bit out.

Kludd narrowed his eyes. "Still feisty, eh? You still think your friends have a chance, don't you? You think my dear brother's going to fly in here any second and rescue you?"

"Who?" Digger asked.

"Are you as stupid as you look? My brother, Soren." Kludd intoned.

"Who?" Digger repeated.

"Soren and your pathetic band of lesser owls! For Owl God's sake!" Kludd roared.

"I know. I was just sitting here hooting. Who who." Digger sniggered to himself, make the distinctive churr sound of owl laughter.

"RAHH!" Kludd let out an angry yell and lashed out with one metal clad talon, knocking Digger to the ground. His chains clanked as he hit the stone hard.

Kludd placed one foot on Digger's soft back. "We'll see who's made a fool of when you tell me all of their plans!"

"I won't tell you a thing." Digger said determinedly.

"Then I'll have to convince you." He picked the smaller owl up in one foot and slammed him against the wall. "Where are they hiding from my soldiers?" Kludd asked. He dragged one of his battle claws along the curve of Digger's round face. Digger shivered, his feathers standing on end.

"Go to hagsmire, the Owl Hell," Digger growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kludd grabbed hold of one of Digger's tail feathers and pulled it out. An electric bolt of pain shot up from Digger's tail straight into his beak. He cried out, and Kludd laughed.

"Tell me where my brother is hiding!"

"Frink you!" Digger said through the tears that were rising to his eyes.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE, YOU MOONCALF! YOU YEEPISH MOONCALF!" Kludd squeezed the small owl.

"All right!" Digger shouted in pain. "I'll tell you." Kludd leaned in to listen.

"They're hiding at the Great Rock of Updog," Digger breathed.

"What? What's Updog?"

"Not much, dawg, what's up you?"

Kludd pulled out another feather and threw him to the ground, releasing his hold on Digger. The evil masked owl was breathing hard. He turned away from Digger and paced away. Digger couldn't help but notice the large bulge underneath Kludd's white tail feathers.

Kludd whipped back around. "I know a way to make you talk. There must be some hen in that ragtag group that you fliv with. The little elf owl, perhaps. Do you know what I'll do to her when I catch your friends?"

Digger thought of Gylfie. She was cute, but not his type. "You don't know what you're talking about," He spat.

Kludd raised one feathery eyebrow behind his mask. "Oh, perhaps you're not into the female owls. I've heard that about burrowing owls. You're all perverts!"

Digger glared at him. "I'm not the one who gets off on interrogation."

Kludd flushed underneath his feathers. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You think I can't see your clocoa swelling under your feathers. All turgid and protruding. Disgusting…" Digger felt his face grow hot. He couldn't take his eyes off Kludd's tailfeathers.

Kludd sputtered, and tried to hide himself with his wing. He suddenly seemed shy, demure even. It drove Digger wild.

They stood staring at one another for a long moment. Then Kludd couldn't stop himself anymore, and he threw himself at Digger, pinning him against the wall. They became entangled, wrestling in a flurry of feathers and rippling wing muscles. Their talons grazed one another, but the sharp pain only spurred their passion as they urgently entwined their beaks, their tongues battling for supremacy.

"Oh, Kludd," Digger murmured.

"I told you," Kludd panted between kisses. "Call me Metal Beak."

The larger owl rolled Digger onto his back and pressed down on him, holding him tightly in his large wings. The cold metal of Kludd's mask pressed against Digger's face. He brought one talon up and started to pull it off.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me. I want to see your face," Digger breathed.

Kludd nodded, shifting nervously.

Digger took off the mask, to reveal what was left of Kludd's face. Half of it was smooth white feathers of a youthful owl, as it had always been. The other half was scarred and knotted muscle from his fight with the old High Tyto. Kludd tried to turn away, but Digger held him close and lightly caressed the damaged skin with his beak.

"You're still beautiful to me."

Kludd grunted and hastily started to remove his metal battle claws.

"No," Digger said. "Leave them on."

They fell back into each other's wings, savouring their first passionate experience with another male owl, the haze of lust filling their minds, dictating their movements like they were puppets on strings.

"I want you, Digger." Kludd growled. Digger nodded, nuzzling into Kludd's neck feathers, tugging at them gently, but firmly.

Kludd quickly moved Digger's tail feathers aside, exposing the soft down beneath, and the burrowing owl's engorged clocoa. Digger couldn't believe this was really happening. He just couldn't resist Kludd's animal magnetism.

Kludd turned away so that his tail faced Digger and moved back into his embrace until Kludd's own much larger posterior opening, swollen with desire, touched Digger's. It was the the clocoal kiss, the closest two owls could be to one another.

"Oh, sprink!" Digger gasped.

"RAHHHH! METALBEAK!" Kludd threw his head back and roared with masculine owl ecstasy. Waves of pleasure coursed through him for an entire three seconds, and then his knees went weak and he collapsed on the cave floor next to Digger, utterly spent. He encircled the burrowing owl with one large wing, nipping at his feathers with his beak, closed his eyes, and was asleep within seconds.

"Typical…" Digger muttered.


End file.
